


Blasé

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint has been dealing with Volkner's ennui for the longest time. What will he do when it creates a strain on their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasé

Flint was dreading today. He knew he shouldn't be, he didn't want to be, but he was. Today was the start of his vacation, meaning he would be expected to leave the castle and stay with Volkner. One might be wondering, 'why was this such a bad thing?' considering that Flint and Volkner were in a long established relationship.

In all honesty, Volkner was the last person Flint wanted to see right now. His lover was not the same person he used to be, not by a long shot. As many around him knew, Volkner had sunken into the deepest depths of boredom, and not just the average kind of boredom; Volkner was bordering on severe depression, seemingly losing sight of nearly all sources of joy in his life. Even his gym, even battling, even Flint.

No matter what the optimistic redhead did Volkner was inconsolable. He refused to even talk about the problem, let alone receive help for it, professional or otherwise. Flint tried to stay strong for the both of them, but lately he found it hard to even adorn his usual smile.

Deciding not to dwell on the unpleasant thoughts any longer, Flint began to make his way to the lobby. When he opened the door to the living room area, he was surprised to see all of his colleagues, including Cynthia, waiting for him.

"What did I forget my own birthday or somethin'?" He joked, trying to keep up his constant cheerful exterior.

"Flint sweetie, we need to have a talk." Bertha beckoned him to one of the chairs in the room.

Flint had a feeling he knew exactly what she meant. Despite how much he didn't want to talk about things, he obeyed and planted himself in the designated seat. It was placed in the middle of the room, leaving Flint surrounded in his 'intervention.' It made him feel more on edge, like he was going to be tortured or interrogated. The deafening awkward silence that filled the air wasn't exactly comforting either.

"Flint… We all know about your relationship with Volkner. In fact it used to be difficult to get you to stop talking about him," Lucian spoke calmly, daring to interrupt the silence. "But, well there's no easy way to say this….."

"He's an emo mess!" Aaron cut in. Lucian sighed, shaking his head in response to Aaron's complete tactlessness.

"What we're trying to say is," Cynthia began, attempting to restore order in the room "Flint, we just don't feel that Volkner's any good for you…."

"What? What do you mean?" Flint impulsively rose from his chair. Bertha placed a hand on his shoulder, silently ordering him to sit back down. "There's…. there's nothing wrong with Volk! He'll get over it… he always does." Flint tried to assure himself, still even he knew it wasn't true.

"He used to be such a passionate young man." Bertha said nostalgically "One of the brightest of his age, such a shame…" She trailed off forlornly.

"Look at what he's done to you Flint!" Cynthia was beginning to lose some of her champion-esque composure. "You're just not the same anymore! No matter how hard you try to hide it we can still tell. We want the annoying Flint back! The one who's always smiling, always bothering us! He's dragging you down Flint, and it has to stop." The last part of her sentence hit him particularly hard.

"What do you expect me to do," Flint said with his head hung low "I can't just leave him. I can't…" Tears were beginning to gather in his eyes.

Bertha put her hand on his shoulder once again "I know this is hard for you dear," She spoke consolingly "But you need to do what's best for you."

"Flint, I don't want you to go see him," Cynthia ordered. "The last thing we need is you coming back as depressed as he is."

"Just give me time," Flint pleaded "I can fix this! I can still save him!"

"You can't save him from himself, not this time," Lucian warned.

"You guys have to let me try! I need to do this! For Volk. For me!" Flint was to the point of begging. He desperately didn't wanted to lose Volkner, not after all they've been through together.

"Fine," Cynthia sighed in defeat "I'll allow it. But only for now. We don't want to let him hurt you anymore Flint."

As if only registering the first word she said, Flint made a mad dash for the exit. He'd save his relationship or die trying!

* * *

After what seemed like an agonizing wait, Flint finally arrived in Sunyshore. The trip there had given him plenty of time to let the words of his fellow elite fester in his head. He would prove them wrong, he had to! He tore through the sea of people that lined the city streets, anxious to make it to his destination, as if on some sort of time limit.

Flint finally reached his target, the Sunyshore Gym. He wasn't even remotely surprised by the presence of a 'closed' sign hanging on the door. Flint took the sign down, throwing it aside. Stepping forward, the entrance automatically opened for him. Inside it was desolate. Volkner's inventions and gadgets, his modifications, all were in disrepair. The creations born from his shining brilliance had fallen into ruin, some even looked intentionally damaged. Flint took in the sight before him with disbelief. What happened while he was gone?

As he made his way deeper into the gym, the eerie silence disturbed him. Dim lights flickered overhead, and there seemed to be no one else in sight. Did even the gym trainers abandon this place? Was Volkner even here anymore? Flint supposed he would find out, as he reached the portion of the gym where Volkner's living area was located.

Yes Volkner did live in his own gym, he was indeed that efficient. Was being the key word. Flint could almost smile at the fond memories of Volkner bent over his machines, toiling away endlessly.

Flint halted his thoughts as he approached the door to Volkner's bedroom, the room they would often share when Flint made his visits. "Volk?" He called out, knocking on the door "You in there?"

When no response was heard, Flint decided he might as well go inside. Grabbing hold of the doorknob, he twisted, and slowly pushed the door open.

What he saw inside made his heart stop. The room was in even greater disarray than the rest of the building, unclean clothes and trash littered the floor, but it was what he saw mixed in with them that terrified Flint the most. Discarded syringes and pill bottles were scattered throughout the room, and in the middle of the chaotic mess, was Volkner.

His body was leaning up against the bed, his legs out in front of him. His once shimmering blue eyes, full of life, were now dilated, staring off into completely empty space. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing arms marred by constant injection. All the color seemed to have faded from his body, his once athletic form now frail and thin.

"Volkner!" Flint shouted and rushed over to him. "Volkner can you hear me? Say something!" Flint shook him desperately, trying to get a response. Fearing the worst, he grabbed his lovers wrist and checked for a pulse. He was alive, but what he found wasn't any more assuring. Volkner's heart rate was drastically high, Flint could feel the rapid expanding and contracting of the abused veins pounding against his fingers. His eyes widened. Volkner had overdosed.

* * *

Volkner's eyes slowly opened, his brain struggling to process the blurry image it was presented with. When he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he discovered there was an I.V. in his arm. Was he in…. a hospital?

"Ah you're awake! We were worried we'd lost you!" That must've been his doctor. But who found him? Who had him brought here?

"There's a red-haired man in the waiting room, I believe his name was 'Flint.' He's the one who called for you to be taken in." That answered his question. So Flint had seen him like that. A drug filled mess sprawled out on his floor, waiting to die.

Yes, Volkner was trying to kill himself. He had plenty of experience with drugs by now, he'd been doing them behind Flint's back for almost a year; he knew how to avoid ODing.

"He's been asking to see you since you were admitted."

"I don't want to see anyone" Volkner croaked out with a dry throat "Especially not him."

* * *

"Volkner!" Flint screamed, banging on the entrance to the gym "You're just gonna lock me out after what happened?"

Volkner finally gave up. Flint had been at his door for almost an hour. He'd forgotten how persistent Flint could be.

At this point Flint was actually surprised to see the doors open. Volkner stood on the other side, his ever present emotionless expression adorning his face.

"Mind telling me what the fuck you were doing yesterday?" Of course Flint would be the first to speak.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Volkner replied in a monotone voice.

"You bet your ass you do!" Flint shouted at him "I've been trying so damn hard to keep us together, I put up with all your bullshit! And for what! So you could turn to drugs!"

"They made me feel something!" Volkner suddenly choked out, much to Flint's surprise.

"Volk…"

"They did more for me than anyone else. More than you. They made me feel alive again!" Volkner spoke with an almost cutting bitterness.

"What are you saying Volkner? I….I thought we…" Flint couldn't believe what Volkner was saying to him.

"Flint… I didn't mean it!" Volkner quickly tried to retract the statement when the sheer weight of those words sunk in "I'm sor-"

"Don't you fucking bother!" Flint interrupted "You've said your piece Volk. I get it now…"

"Flint please…" He pleaded, suddenly realizing he risked losing the only stability he had left in his life.

"Volk…. I'm just… done." Those words couldn't be more true. Flint put up with Volkner's depression for years, at first they had their highs and their lows, and Volkner would get better, but now…

"Goodbye, Volk." Flint turned away, walking away from the gym into the sea of people. Volkner only watched from the doorway, as Flint's retreating back faded into the crowds.

Volkner stumbled his way through the gym, making his way to his bedroom. He slumped against a wall. Did that really just happen? Did he really just lose the most important person in his life? No, he didn't have to think about this. As he reached into his jacket for a syringe, Volkner realized he didn't need to think about anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. Please tell me what you think of it in a review, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
